


Aubade

by cocoalover1956



Series: A Song Of Oneshots [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoalover1956/pseuds/cocoalover1956
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/ōˈbäd/ noun; a poem or piece of music appropriate to the dawn or early morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aubade

Illyrio had sent more people to lure her back to Pentos, among them, a sad-eyed young girl who lingered behind her associates. She was slim and taller than Dany, sweet and eager to please, but there was a depth of darkness in her large blue eyes than Daenerys found too familiar. For days, she wouldn't look at her. It was Ser Barristan who told her the girl's identity: Sansa Stark, the eldest daughter of the Usurper's right-hand attack dog, Eddard of Winterfell. For reasons she doesn't understand, Daenerys feels betrayed. She's already felt too much for this girl she's hardly spoken too. In the early morning hours, while the sky is still dark, Daenerys calls for her.

Sansa wears a dress that she says is the style young Westerosi ladies wear, and once more Dany is astonished by how little she knows of her homeland. Ser Barristan tells her much, but Dany can't help but wonder what Sansa Stark may have to say to her. At the same time, she tries not to think about well the dress clings to Sansa's body. They stand on a terrace near the top of the Great Pyramid and her children join them. Sansa is apprehensive, but she reaches out Viserion to give him a gentle pat on the head.

"You're lucky to have them, your Grace." She marvels, "I had a direwolf once, named Lady, but she was killed long ago."

These are the most words Dany has ever heard from her and they are a reminder of Sansa's house, the house that helped destroy hers. "Why..." Accusations had bounced in her head for hours, but Dany finds she could not say them aloud. Not to Sansa, soft and beautiful, but regal and strong. "Why did you come here?"

"I owe a debt to Magister Illyrio." Sansa answers, "He saved my husband and I, and brought us to safety in Pentos, where he wants you now."

Dany flinches at the word husband and asks, "Is he with you here now, your husband?"

"No, he's gone on another mission, in Volantis." Sansa replies. "Magister Illyrio is having him meet with some sellswords to help you reconquer Westeros. Though, they cannot wait for you to leave Meereen much longer."

"It appears our friend Illyrio has a finger in every pie." Daenerys remarks. Drogon flies from his perch and curls at her feet.

Sansa regards her carefully. This is a girl who has been to a royal court, Dany thinks, A girl who has been in danger. Her manners are impeccable, like castle walls to hide behind, but Daenerys finds sincerity that she learns she has missed. "I'm here to serve you, your Grace." Is all she says. Daenerys forces down a craving for her voice, a desire to hear her spill every words in every language from her lips, to whisper the words she holds closest to her head.

"I'm sure your father said the same to mine." Dany tries and fails to hold back her bitterness. She regrets it when she sees the fear and hurt in Sansa's bright blue eyes. "I want to trust you, but I don't know if I can. Your house and mine are enemies."

"I don't have a house, your Grace, not anymore. Nor, do you. Must we still be enemies?"

A moment passes. Dany sits on one of the ivory benches and motions for Sansa to sit next to her. Dany's children spread their wings and take to the sky as Sansa watches in awe. "You know what happened all those years ago, between my family and the Usurper. If your father had stayed true to his rightful king, I wouldn't have to struggle to take back what is mine by birth. And you would not be here with me, both of us so far from home."

The fear and hurt return, stinging Dany until she looks at her hands. A queen should be tougher than this. She faces Sansa, who replies, "He had no choice. I mean no disrespect your Grace, but he feared for the safety of his family. Prince Rhaegar had abducted and raped his sister, King Aerys had murdered his father and brother when they asked for her. He thought he had no choice."

The words are like high tide and Daenerys stiffens as the wave washes over her. She has only had Viserys' account of what happened in the war. He was child then, but Sansa wasn't even a quickening in her mother's womb. "My family couldn't have done that. They didn't. I know my father had the taint, but Rhaegar, he wouldn't take an unwilling woman."

"What happened, happened. Neither of us are responsible for what our fathers did before we were born, for whatever reason they did. My father and brothers are dead, as are yours. Must we continue to fight their war? Your Grace, I swear by the old gods and the new that I will never betray you, so long as you never betray me."

Daenerys wonders how any could betray someone as sweet and strong as Sansa Stark and nods. "I trust you." She whispers. For the first time, Daenerys sees Sansa smile - just the slightest upturn of the edge of the lips - and she feels the name Sansa sink deep into her heart. She is dolefully lovely, the way her auburn hair sweeps down her back, her eyes full of ice and fire. Dawn break, seeping fresh sunlight into Meereen from the east, and Sansa glows. "Will you sing for me Sansa?" She's surprised and hesitates. Dany almost feels silly for asking, but Sansa sings.

_I love a maid as fair as summer_

_With sunlight in her hair_

_I loved a maid as red as autumn_

_With sunset in her hair_

_I loved a maid as white as winter_

_With moonlight in her hair_


End file.
